-Instituto Jump-
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: En un pequeño parque, había diez pequeñas figuras, cinco niños y cinco niñas, estaban llorando porque se iban a separar pero antes de separarse y volver a sus familia prometieron volverse a juntarse más adelantes. [NaxHi][IchixOri][NaxLu][LuxNa][GoxVi] AU.
1. Chapter 1

Instituto Jump

Capítulo 1

En un pequeño parque, había diez pequeñas figuras, cinco niños y cinco niñas, estaban llorando porque se iban a separar pero antes de separarse y volver a sus familia prometieron volverse a juntarse más adelantes.

Siete años más tarde.

Un chico de 16 años, rubio de ojos azules y de una altura de 1,66 m y tres masca en cada mejilla entraba tranquilamente a su nuevo instituto, era la cuarta vez que cambiaba, su ultimo instituto no acabo muy bien y sus padres preocupados por él lo volvieron a cambiar, suspiro el chico daba igual cuanto cambiara el resultado sería igual, aunque había algo que lo dejo confundido y fue la palabra de su madre.

"_Te va a gusta mucho este instituto te lo aseguro, Dabettane_" recordó como su madre pelirroja sonreía felizmente esta mañana aun con la cuchara de madera en la mano.

De la cuatro veces que cambio, el recordó que ninguna vez su madre intento animarlo, solo desear que no le pasara nada, el entendía que su madre se preocupara por él y por eso no decía nada más y en parte se lo agradecía pero decir eso lo dejo trastocado.

"No entiendo nada, Dattebayo" suspiro el rubio yendo hacia la lista de clase.

El chico rubio siguió por la mirada la lista, hasta encontrarlo y busco su nombre.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, clase 4-Z" suspiro ya que no veía nada distinto hasta que vio algo que llamo la atención y fue lo que estaba en su grupo.

"Luffy D. Monkey" murmuro Naruto sorprendido "No puede ser" froto sus ojos para ver que no era una ilusión, pero el nombre seguía allí.

El rubio inmediatamente busco a todos lados, no podía creer que él estuviera aquí hasta que escucho una voz de una chica y giro para ver quién era.

"¿Nami?" pregunto Naruto aun sorprendida de ver a una chica de 1,69 cm, pelo corto de color naranjado y ojos marrones.

"¿Naruto?" pregunto Nami sorprendida al reconocer a su amigo. "¡no nos vemos desde hace 7 años!" salto Nami feliz que abrazo a Naruto sin darse cuenta que le estaba enterrando la cara del chico en sus pechos.

"Nami lo está asfixiando, sisisisi" Apareció un chico pelinegro, con ojos negros con una pequeña cicatriz de dos puntos por debajo de su ojo izquierdo y que media unos 1,72 cm.

"o tiene razón" suelta Nami a Naruto que estaba sonrojado por dos motivo, por falta de aire y por qué su cara estaba en cierto lugar "me debes 1000 euros" dijo sacando la lengua y haciendo la mano el signo de dinero.

"No has cambiado en nada, Dattebayo" respondió Naruto agachando la cabeza, mientras Luffy se partía de la risa en el suelo. "No sabía que vosotros estuviera aquí"

"Bueno no podía dejar a este solo por aquí" confeso Nami jalando a Luffy por la mejilla.

"sisisisi, ¿a que no sabe quién está aquí?" pregunto Luffy ignorando el maltrato que hacia su amiga en su mejilla.

"No me diga" miro el rubio con los ojos como plantos.

"Si esta Natsu, sisisisi" sonrió Luffy como solía ser siempre.

Inmediatamente Naruto miro la lista y busco "Natsu Dragneel" murmuro feliz al ver que cada amigo que tenía estaba, no solo en el mismo instituto, si no en la misma clase.

"Debería esta al llegar" miro Nami a los alrededores cuando ve un chico de pelo rosa junto con una chica rubia "allí esta y viene con Lucy" salto la chica intentando llamar a la pareja.

Cuando llegaron Naruto noto que la rubia tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta a la parte derecha de la cabeza con una cinta, ojos marones y una altura 1,65 cm, mientras el chico tenía el pelo puntiagudo de color rosa, ojos negros de una altura de 1,74 cm.

"Lucy, Estoy encendido" dijo el pelirosa todo alegre al ver a sus antiguos amigos, cuando recibe un golpe en la nuca por parte de su amiga.

"Idiota, cuantas veces te he dicho que se puede malinterpretarse" se enojó Lucy completamente roja.

"Me alegro veros, a pasado 7 años desde que nos vimos" hablo Lucy feliz cuando mira la lista "Lucy Heartfilia, 4-Z," se queda unos segundo pestañeando "¿estoy en la misma clase que Natsu?" pregunto sorprendida.

"Bienvenida" hablo Nami poniendo un brazo por encima de ella "Yo también estoy junto con Luffy" señalo la lista para ver que era verdad.

"eso significa" mira toda sorprendida la rubia.

"Si estamos con los tres idiotas" respondió Nami sin reparo en su lenguaje.

"¡Oye!" salto Naruto protestando mientras los otros dos solo se reían sin darse cuenta que fueron insultados.

"Pero ¿dónde está Hinata?" pregunto Lucy confundida "¿y los demás?" miro por todo los lados para ver si estaban por lo alrededores.

"No lo sé, después de un año Hinata se mudó con su familia" respondió Naruto no muy feliz "puede ser que este aquí" miro a los lados ilusionado.

"Es raro" dijo Lucy llamando la atención de todos.

"Te refiere a la coincidencia de que estamos todos aquí en el mismo instituto y sobre todo en la misma clase" respondió Nami afirmando la sospecha de la rubia.

"No te caliente la cabeza" hablo Natsu tranquilamente.

"Eso, coincidencia o no todo el mundo está feliz, sisisisisi" respondió Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

"Pero falta Ichigo, Orihime, Gohan y Videl, aparte de Hinata" hablo Naruto recordando a sus antiguo amigos.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun estamos en la misma clase" hablo una chica de 1,57 m pelo largo anaranjado y ojos grises.

"Ya veo Inoue, ¿clase 4-Z?, que numero más raro" miro confundido un chico de 1,75 cm, pelo color naranja y ojos ocre, cuando termino de mirar noto la mirada de Naruto y los demás "pero si…" no termino

"¡Chicos cuantos tiempo!" salto Inoue llevándose por delante a todos.

"Vamos, no ves que está molestando" dijo Ichigo que agarro a Inoue tranquilamente y lo puso sobre su hombro.

"he…he, ¿que esta ha... haciendo?" preguntó Inoue completamente roja.

"Nada, solo evito que te haga daño a ti y lo demás" respondió Ichigo sin pensar demasiado por el acto.

"¿peso mucho?" pregunto Inoue completamente sonrojada y tapándose la cara levemente.

"No eres tan pesada como pensaba" hablo Ichigo cuando Nami y Lucy golpea en el estómago al chico.

"No puede hablarle así a una mujer, existe buenas y malas forma de hablar a una mujer" salto Nami enojada.

"aun si pesa mucho, debes decir que es muy ligera" hablo Lucy enojada.

"Chicas estáis empeorando" hablo Inoue aún más avergonzada.

"Pero Lucy tu pesa…" Natsu no termino la frase por una patada de la rubia.

"termina la frase y lo lamentaras" comento Lucy con un aura de fuego a su alrededor.

"Aye" respondió Natsu asustado de la chica.

"Chicos mejor vamos a clase, Dattebayo" recomendó Naruto al ver como el pobre chico era maltratado.

Los ochos chicos fueron para su clase, al entrar vio que aún no había venido el profesor por lo que casa uno se sentaron de tal forma que todo el grupo pudiera hablar tranquilamente.

"Pensé que Gohan y Videl estaba aquí al ver a vosotros" confeso Natsu mientras los demás estaban de acuerdo.

"No vi sus nombre en la lista" hablo Nami recordando el listado de la clase.

"puede que esté en la otra clase" opino Ichigo tranquilamente ordenado sus cosas.

"Tal vez olvidaron de poner sus nombre y este en la clase, sisisisi" respondió Luffy alegremente.

"¿Qué clase de instituto se olvida añadir a algunos alumno en la lista de clase?" pregunto Nami cuando pasa de lado una chica pelinegra de ojos azules 1,66 cm de altura.

"¡¿Videl?!" saltaron todo el mundo al verla aquí, asustando levemente la nombrada.

"Estáis todo aquí" miro sorprendida Videl al ver todo el grupo.

"Solo Falta Hinata y Gohan" comento Inoue con una sonrisa.

"que va, Gohan está allí" señalo la pelinegra a un chico pelinegro, de ojos negro y una altura de 1,72 cm leyendo tranquilamente.

"_¿Qué clase de instituto es este?" _pensaron todos menos Inoue, Nastu y Luffy que fueron a saludar a Gohan.

"El único chico que no es cabeza hueca" recodó Nami mirando al nombrado que estaba sorprendido de ver a los demás.

"Si y que aún no he sido capaz de ganarle" murmuro Videl levemente enojada.

"¿Aun estáis compitiendo?" pregunto Lucy sorprendida.

"No, pero puse de meta en superarlo pero no soy capaz en ganarle en nada" respondió Videl algo frustrada.

"Solo falta Hinata-chan" hablo de repente Inoue asustando a las chicas.

"¿no estaba con Gohan?" pregunto Lucy recuperando del susto.

"los chicos están en una reunión" señalo Orihime al grupo.

"hablando de reunión" hablo Nami seriamente "¿cuándo nos separemos hace siete años, fuimos solos o acompañados? Yo me reuní con Luffy dos años y medio" pregunto la chica con interés.

"Yo y Kurosaki-kun nos reunimos tres años más tarde" respondió Inoue con sinceridad.

"En mi caso me reuní con Nastu un años después" hablo Lucy tranquilamente.

"Me reuní con Gohan a los cuatro años" comento Videl

"Entonces Hinata ha sido la única que ha quedado sola por más tiempo" hablo Lucy preocupada.

"Estoy preocupada" Miro Inoue a las demás chicas.

"Yo también, después de todo era la más tímida de nosotras" comento Videl igual de preocupada.

"Ya que estamos aquí reunida intentemos encontrarla" propuso Nami a las demás chicas.

"entonces empezamos con el plan buscar a la princesa de ojos de luna" dijo Inoue dando saltito de alegría.

"¿ella es inteligente?" murmuro Videl nerviosamente.

"parece que a ella no se aplica ingenua igual a cabeza hueca" respondió Nami con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"aún recuerdo cuando me supero en nota" dijo Lucy con un aura deprimente.

"_¡Eso fue siete años atrás!" _pensaron Nami y Videl sorprendidas.

Con los chicos

Hablaron un poco que hicieron e igual a las chicas explicaron cuando se reunieron con las chicas.

"Pero es raro que Hinata sea la única en no aparecer" comento Natsu preocupado.

"Oye Naruto, recuerdo que tu madre y la madre de Hinata eran buenas amigas, ¿Tu madre no sabe nada?" hablo Ichigo al recodar ese detalle.

"Después de que nos separemos, Hinata se mudó y corto toda comunicación, ni mi madre sabe dónde está, ella no lo dice pero se nota que está muy preocupada tanto de Hinata como su amiga, Dattebayo" respondió Naruto

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" pregunto Luffy con interés.

"Porque dice que cuando pille a ese amargado visco lo mandara a la luna con su Dattebane al final" respondió Naruto sin tapujos.

"Ok, típico de tu madre" comento Gohan cerrando el libro "Porque no buscamos, sería casi imposible para uno, pero somos cinco y como cada uno ha estado en sitio distinto tenemos mayor rango de información" respondió muy seguro de su idea.

"Vale" comento los demás chicos sin entender demasiado la última parte.

"_Porque siento que solo me está siguiendo la corriente_" pensó Gohan con una vena en la frente.

De repente hubo un ruido haciendo que todos miraran a la puerta, al abrirla apareció un hombre de 28 años, pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color y una altura de 1,80 cm, todos se dieron cuenta que era el profesor haciendo que cada alumno se sentara en su mesa a toda prisa, el profesor al verlo solo limito a mirarlo levemente, se acercó a la pizarra y escribió su nombre.

"Bienvenidos clase, mi nombre es Sebasu y seré el tutor de la clase 4-Z" sonrió tranquilamente ante su clase.

Continuara…..

**Nota**: hacía tiempo que quería hacer este fics y al final pude hacerlo, ante nada las primeras parejas son NarutoxHinata, NatsuxLucy, GohanxVidel, LuffyxNami y IchigoxOrihime, pero puede haber otros pero menos importante que solo puede aparecer en unos capítulos y desaparecer (que no se muestra más) en todo el fics, como espectadores ¿cuáles deseáis? Yo por ahora he pensado meter a MiuxKenichi, GinxTsukuyo, MikotoxTouma pero no estoy seguro, ¿Qué opináis? Y no os preocupéis que eso no afecta a la historia porque ya lo tengo pensado cual será el rol de las parejas principales.

PD: Sé que el título y resumen no es muy brillante alguna sugerencia?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"Bienvenidos clase, mi nombre es Sebasu y seré el tutor de la clase 4-Z" sonrió tranquilamente ante su clase.

Al terminar de presentarse empezó a mirar a todos los alumnos para recodar sus caras, cuando se paró unos segundos al grupo de Naruto y suspiro, llamado la atención de los chicos, sin más empezó a repasar la lista.

"Qué raro" hablo Nami flojo para que solo sus amigos lo escucharan.

"¿El suspiro?" pregunto Gohan cuando tuvo que contestar un presente para la lista.

"Parecía decepcionado" respondió Ichigo tranquilamente.

"¿de qué?, si acabamos de empezar la clase" miro Videl confundida.

"Aún no hemos hecho ninguna travesura" respondió Natsu ganando un golpe en la frente con una goma de borrar, cortesía de su amiga Lucy.

"Seguro que sabe tu historial de otro instituto" soltó de repente Lucy, haciendo que Naruto, Ichigo, Natsu y Luffy se ponga levemente nervioso.

"Entonces estamos en un lio, Dattebayo" murmuro Naruto agachando la cabeza.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" hablo Sebasu confundido de que nadie contestara "¿Uzumaki?" preguntó cuándo Nami de repente lanza la goma (la misma que lanzo Lucy) dando a Naruto en la cabeza.

"¡hay!" salto Naruto tocando su nuca por el golpe.

"se dice presente, no hay" hablo Sebasu tranquilo ganando algunas risitas de sus compañeros.

"Perdón, Dattebayo" respondió Naruto mirando levemente atrás con intención de matar cierta chica de pelo corto de color naranja "_genial, el primer día y ya me regañaron_" pensó el Uzumaki sentándose de mala gana.

"No pasa nada" respondió el profesor cuando va a nombrar la última de la lista "Hinata Hyuuga" al nombrarlo hizo que Naruto y sus amigos casi se levantara de su silla sorprendidos de que estuviera en la clase , sin más el profesor suspiro cerrando el cuaderno sin volver a llamarlo confundiendo a toda la clase.

"Perdona" Inoue levanto la mano llamando la atención del profesor, haciendo que todos sus amigos lo mirara sorprendidos "Porque no vuelve a preguntar si está o no presente" pregunto Inocentemente la chica.

"Porque me comentaron que tal vez no pueda asistir" respondió Sebasu tranquilamente, pero para Nami y Videl vio que había algo más "voy a dar el listado de la asignaturas que tenéis y con qué profesor" se dirigió a la pizarra para escribirlo.

Profesor: Asignatura Día hora

Ginpachi: Lengua- lunes, jueves y viernes 9:00/10:00

Bee: Musía- lunes y miércoles 10:00/11:00

Urahara: Matemática- martes y miércoles 9:00/10:00

Acuario: Educación Física- Lunes, Martes y viernes 11:30/12:30

Sai: Platica (Dibujo)- Lunes, miércoles y viernes 8:00/9:00

Krilin: Ciencias sociales- lunes, miércoles y jueves 12:30/13:30

Jinbe: Ciencia Naturaleza -Marte, jueves y viernes 11:30/12:30

Franky: Tecnología- Marte y viernes 12:30/13:30

Capricornio: Ingles- Martes y jueves 8:00/9:00

Sebasu: Tutoría- miércoles y jueves 11:30/12:30

"¿Alguna duda?" pregunto Sebasu tranquilamente a sus alumnos, cuando Gohan levanto la mano.

"¿empezamos hoy o mañana?" pregunto Gohan con interés para poder ir con Naruto y cia.

"Hoy solo era para que sepáis a que clase estáis y dar el listado de asignatura, mañana empezáis con Capricornio-sensei" explico Sebasu mirando a todos "Ya podéis iros" dio la señal haciendo que todos salieran con algo de prisa para salir.

Todos se fueron a la calle caminaron unos minutos, hasta que Nami se paró llamando la atención de todos.

"Chicos necesito vuestra ayuda" hablo Nami confundiendo a sus compañeros, "Aunque llegue con Luffy yo vivo en un dormitorios de chicas y necesito a alguien en llevar mis cosas a mi nuevo dormitorio" dijo algo apenada por pedir ayuda a sus amigas.

"¿tú también?" miro Inoue sorprendida.

"¿Qué?" miro la chica sorprendida "¿Cómo se llama la residencia?" pregunto Nami rezando que fuera la misma.

"Creo que Residencia Fai Gil" respondió Orihime algo confundida al no recodarlo bien.

"No era Fairy hills" hablo Ichigo tranquilamente.

"¡Sí!" salto Nami alegre "estamos en el mismo lugar" dijo feliz cogiendo las manos de Inoue

"¿de verdad?" miro sorprendida su amiga "¿Cuál es la habitación?" pregunto Orihime muy feliz.

"La 125, ¿y tú?" miro Nami con mucho interés.

"La 126, somos vecinas" respondió Inoue dando saltito de alegría sin soltarse de la manos.

"¿Ya tiene tus cosas allí?" pregunto Nami interesada ya que no sabía el lugar exacto de la residencia.

"Si, ayer lo lleve, Kurosaki-kun me ayudo con el traslado" respondió Inoue alegremente, haciendo que todas las chicas miraran a Ichigo.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Ichigo confundido.

"No te abra aprovechado mientras no estábamos" salto Nami provocando el sonrojo de dicha pareja.

"Oye Nami no te ha pasado un poquito" pregunto Lucy levemente sonrojada.

"No he insinuado nada de sex..." antes de que Nami terminara Videl tapo su boca.

"are que no escuche eso" respondió Videl levemente sonrojada y enojada, mientras Inoue estaba echando humo por las orejas.

"Vamos a llevar tus cosas, sisisisi" intervino Luffy alegremente.

"tú lo que quiere es que te dé de comer" hablo Nami con una ceja levantada y cruzando los brazos.

"Sí que me conoces, sisisisi" respondió Luffy alegremente cuando Nami le da un capo en la cabeza y empieza a regañarlo.

"Ellos no ha cambiado nada, Dattebayo" hablo Naruto haciendo que todos empezaran a reír.

Caminaron hacían la Residencia después de avisar a sus padres, mientras caminaban hablaban alegremente cuando Naruto se paró de golpe al ver a una chica de pelo azul oscuro en una esquina antes de perderlo de vista.

"¿Por qué te para?" preguntó Gohan confundido.

"Me pareció ver a Hinata" respondió Naruto no muy seguro de lo que vio.

"No creo que sea ella lo hubiera olido" salto Natsu alegremente cuando de repente Lucy le agarra de la oreja.

"Qué te crees, ¿un dragón?" Pregunto Lucy levemente enojada.

"Fui criado por uno" salto el peli rosa a le defensa.

"aunque tu padre actué como uno" dijo Lucy entre comilla "no significa que lo sea" explico la Heartfilia ganando algunas risa de sus amigos.

"Lo que sea" respondió Dragneel ignorándola.

"Lucy kick" salto Lucy enojada al ver como lo ignoraba.

"Socorro…." Empezó Natsu correr siendo perseguido por una Lucy enojada.

Después del incidente llegaron a la residencia y ayudaron a Nami en desempaquetar las cosas, al cabo de una hora consiguieron poner todo en su lugar.

"Vaya sí que traías cosas, Sisisisisi" sonrió Luffy viendo todo lo que trajo su amiga.

"Voy a estar un largo periodo, por eso traje tal cantidad" confeso Nami dando unos zumos y bocadillo a sus amigos.

"Pero tiene más ropa que yo" dijo Inoue mirando el armario.

"Pues Lucy tiene hasta cosplay" confeso Natsu ganando otro golpe de su amiga rubia.

"Eso no se dice" salto Lucy levemente enojada y sonrojada.

"ha recuerdo que te decía niña del cosplay" hablo Videl recordando cuando era pequeña.

"¿Qué culpa tengo de que mi madre le gustara?" confeso Lucy con la cabeza agachada.

"Ahora que estamos, ¿Cómo esta vuestros padres?, Dattebayo" pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Bien, como siempre mi padre haciendo el gandul" confeso Ichigo tranquilamente.

"Mi padre esta que ar..." ve como Lucy le mira enojada "quiero decir que está bien" confeso Natsu levemente asustado.

"Como siempre" miro Lucy a otro lado, llamando la atención de Natsu pero decidió ignorarlo.

"llevo dos años sin verlo, sisisisi" respondió Luffy sonriendo.

"Tu padre era abogado, según recuerdo" intervino Gohan tranquilamente.

"Si por eso según qué casos, tiene que irse a un lugar a otro y dependiendo que difícil sea tarda más o menos" explico Luffy tranquilamente.

"Mis padre sigue tan enérgico como siempre y mi madre diciendo que estudie las veinticuatros horas del día" explico Gohan con una sonrisa, mientras los demás intentaba no reírse de la manía que tenía su madre con él.

"Mi padre sigue siendo un tonto" confeso Videl haciendo que todo el mundo lo mirara "¿Qué?, tengo razón" todos sonrieron nerviosamente al ver que tenía razón.

"Yo no tengo padres" hablo Inoue tranquilamente.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Naruto al recodar que Inoue no tenía.

"No pasa nada" confeso Orihime con una sonrisa "¿Cómo esta los tuyo?" pregunto la chica al Uzumaki.

"Como siempre, mi madre siendo tan imperativa y mi padre intentando calmarla, Dattebayo" sonrió Naruto felizmente.

"Se me olvido decir al dueño que llegue, aunque nunca lo he visto" intervino Nami levantándose y yéndose a la puerta.

"Oye Nami, ¿cómo esta los tuyos?" pregunto Natsu tranquilamente.

"Igual que siempre" dijo sin mirar atrás confundiendo levemente a todos.

Cuando disponía a preguntar qué pasaba, alguien toco la puerta, Nami supuso que era el dueño y abrió la puerta para sorpresa de que era Sebasu confundiendo todo el mundo.

"¿sensei que hace aquí?" pregunto Nami confundida.

"Además de ser vuestro profesor, soy el dueño de este edificio" explico Sebasu tranquilamente

"sensei" llamo Inoue llamando la atención de todo "¿Hinata está en este edificio?" preguntó la chica haciendo que todo miraran al hombre.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" respondió Sebasu rascando levemente la nuca.

"Ayer me pareció ver a una chica por el edificio, cuando supuestamente era la primera en llegar y hoy Naruto ha visto a alguien que se parecía, por eso pregunto" explico Orihime el motivo de su pregunta.

"Si, habitación 85" Naruto se levanta rápidamente pero Sebasu le corta el paso "No debería presionarla" miro levemente preocupado.

"¿Qué quiere decir sensei?" pregunto Lucy confundida.

"Hinata perdió su madre" esta Noticia dejo en shock a todos mientras Nami y Lucy miraron a otro lado tristemente. "Aún no sé de qué causa fue, pero de lo que sé es que ella no fue capaz de superarlo y para rematar sufrió bullyn haciendo que se encierre en su habitación" explico Sebasu seriamente

Sin decir nada Naruto volvió a intentar pasar, pero esta vez Sebasu lo dejo, al verlo los demás siguieron al Uzumaki. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Naruto se paró y se quedó mirando a la puerta seriamente.

"_¿Qué debería decir?"_ pensó Naruto seriamente _"¿ese fue el motivo de la mudanza?"_ cerro los puños al sentir que no pudo hacer nada por ella _"¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?"_ Sin más noto como alguien toco su hombro, al mirar a tras pudo ver como sus amigos sonreía demostrando que ellos también estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

Naruto sonrió y toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, el Uzumaki pensó que no estaría cuando recordó lo que dijo Sebasu, pensó unos segundos y respiro hondo

"Hinata" llamo tranquilamente pero no hubo respuesta "Soy Naruto" el Uzumaki le pareció escuchar un crujido detrás de la puerta "me alegro saber que está aquí igual que yo y tengo que decir también que no he venido solo" sonrió al imaginar a ella detrás de la puerta con curiosidad.

"Exacto, estamos aquí" hablo Lucy con alegría.

"Yo también estoy y no solo eso, también estoy en la residencia igual que Inoue" respondió Nami mientras Orihima afirma.

"Vamos a jugar como en los viejos tiempo" intervino Natsu alegremente.

"No te forzaremos a salir" hablo tranquilamente Videl.

"Pero te estaremos esperando fuera" termino Gohan por su amiga.

"Si estamos todos será más divertidos, sisisi" hablo Luffy con su típica sonrisa.

"Nos vemos en clase, Dattebayo" termino alejándose en la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación 85 había una chica de pelo largo azul oscuro y una altura de 1,60 cm y ojos malva claro, estaba sentada apoyando levemente contra la puerta y ocultaba su mirada con su flequillo, mordía levemente su labio inferior mientras largas lágrimas recorría por sus pálidas mejillas.

Los chicos salían de la residencia tranquilamente esperando que allá dado efecto sus palabras, mientras las chicas habían decidido quedarse un poco más para hablar con Nami y Orihime.

Lo que no sabía los chicos es que el profesor lo estaba mirando por la ventana levemente ocultado, al ver que se fueron Sebasu se dirigió a la mesa mientras cogía unos documentos.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" murmuro dando una ojeada a los papeles "este grupo será más interesante pero a la vez más difícil" dejo el documento juntos con otros que resultó ser el resto del grupo de amigo del rubio.

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente todo estaban en la clase, después de terminar música, todos estaban tomando un descanso después de conocer a su nuevo profesor de música.

"¿Alguien me explica porque el maestro Bee explica las clases haciendo rap?" pregunto Nami apoyando la cabeza en su mesa sin apena energía para levantar la cabeza.

"Ni idea" confeso Lucy con sinceridad apoyando la barbilla en su manos ocultando su mirada con el flequillo intentando asimilar lo que acaba de ver.

"pues parece que a los chicos les ha gustado" miro Videl como los chicos imitaban la forma y el habla del profesor mientras se reían a carcajada.

"Voy a unirme" salto Orihime feliz uniéndose a Naruto y los demás ganando una vena en la frente a Nami y Lucy.

"Tengo la sensación de que Natsu y Luffy va a sufrir ahora" hablo Ichigo mirando levemente a los mencionados.

"parece que somos los dos que no caímos en eso" suspiro Gohan apartando por un momento de leer su libro de estudio.

No tardo ni dos minutos cuando Nami y Lucy se levantaron para regañar a los chicos y más a Luffy y Natsu asustando levemente a Naruto al ver enojada a las dos chicas recordando a su madre Kushina.

Después de la regañina fueron a comer en el comedor, Naruto miraba de reojo como Luffy tenía la mejilla izquierda roja, mientras Natsu estaba blanco como la pared.

"_¿Qué le abra dicho Lucy a Natsu para que se ponga así?" _Pensó Naruto inclinado levemente su cabeza confundido.

"_No quiero subir, no quiero subir a ningún vehículo_" pensaba Natsu con la cara blanca.

Al llegar cada uno se sentó y comió su comida, cuando Naruto se sorprendió la comida que tenía sus amigos.

"¿Cómo?..."pero no pudo terminar al ser cortado por Nami

"Déjalo, Luffy siempre come esa cantidad enorme de carne" hablo Nami mientras comía una naranja con mucha alegría.

"Igual que Gohan, pero al menos come de todo" respondió Videl mientras bebía un zumo de manzana.

"Oye Orihime, ¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Lucy a su amiga al ver esa cosa comestible.

"Mi nueva creación, tarta de judía dulce" dijo Inoue felizmente comiendo.

"¿Dónde va a parar toda esa grasa?" murmuro Lucy sorprendida.

"Igual que la tuya" respondió Natsu señalando los pecho de la rubia.

"Lucy kick" salto Lucy ganando la risa de todo el mundo.

Después de terminar hablaron un rato, cuando decidieron hablar de cierto tema.

"¿Qué club vais a entrar?" pregunto Nami con interés.

"Pensaba unirme al club de futbol, Dattabayo" respondió Naruto felizmente.

"Yo también" respondió Natsu chocando con la manos con el Uzumaki.

"Me uniré al de dibujo" hablo Orihime tranquilamente.

"O entonces somos compañeras" respondió Nami con una sonrisa.

"Literatura" respondió Gohan confundiendo levemente a todo el mundo.

"Pensaba que te uniría al de karate" pregunto Ichigo al ver que nadie lo decía.

"Mi madre no me dejaría" respondió con normalidad ganando unas sonrisas nerviosas de sus amigos.

"Pues yo si me uniré a Karate" hablo Videl con valentía.

"Buenos, Gohan no va a ser el único, yo también voy a Literatura" respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

"Kendo" todos miraron confundidos "tengo algo de practica que me enseño mi padre" respondió Ichigo mirando a su amigos.

"¿cuál te va a unir?" Preguntó Nami a su amigo Luffy.

"Informática, sisisi" respondió Luffy sacando una psp

"_¿informática?, no será videojuegos_" pensaron todo el mundo a ver como Luffy se ponía a jugar.

"espera, ¿cómo has traído tu psp?" pregunto Lucy sorprendida.

"Déjalo, si supiera las cosas que a traído sin que nadie se enterada esto es una pequeñez" suspiro Nami al recodar su pasado.

"Vamos, Nami aún está enfadada por el pulpo, sisisisi" respondió Luffy que dejó de jugar.

"que lo escondía en tus pantalones" hablo Nami con una vena en la frente.

"que culpa tengo que el pulpo se enganchara en tus…grgfsgs " no podía hablar bien porque Nami empezó a tirar de su mejillas en ambos lados.

"A callar y aun me debe 5.000 euros por eso" dijo Nami enojada asustando levemente a todos.

Antes de que Nami rematara a Luffy sonó el timbre dando por terminado el recreo, se fueron tranquilamente y siguieron la clase hasta llegar la hora de tutoría.

Todos entraron y esperaron a la llegara de su profesor, no pasaron apenas cinco minutos cuando apareció Sebasu tranquilamente llevando algunos documentos.

"¿Cómo ha ido la semana chicos?" preguntó el profesor tranquilamente.

"Sensei, ¿puedo ser sincero?" pregunto Nami tranquilamente.

"Claro, para eso está la tutoría" respondió Sebasu mirando los documentos tranquilamente.

"¿Qué clase de instituto es este?" hablo Nami tan directo que hizo que el profesor casi soltara los documentos.

"No entendí la pregunto" respondió Sebasu con nerviosismo dejando los documento en la mesa.

"¿Porque hay un rapero como maestro de música?" salto Lucy confundida.

"¿Porque hay un zombi como dibujante?" todos mira a Natsu "pero es verdad" se quejó el chico.

"También el profesor de Matemática parece un loco del sombrero" intervino Ichigo al recodar cierta broma del profesor de mate.

"¿Porque acuario esta obsesionada con el agua?" hablo Orihime tranquilamente.

"¿Porque Jimbe parece una ballena azul?" todos miran a Luffy mientras este solo sonreía.

"_Bueno no podemos negar que todos pensamos eso_" pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Y porque Ginpachi tiene una pirueta, cuando todos pensaba que era un cigarro" hablo Videl confundida y aun sorprendido cuando el profesor de lengua mostro que era un caramelo y no un cigarro.

"Etc.. etc…" siguió Gohan para no alagar demasiado la conversación.

"Bueno esto…." Sebasu empezó a rascar levemente la nuca ante esas preguntas "_Como puedo decir que soy nuevo y no tengo ni idea de esto, para ser sincero también tengo esas preguntas_" suspiro y miro a sus alumnos "no se mucho, esa respuesta solo tiene el director" hablo Sebasu con sinceridad.

"Ok, profesor novato" salto unos de los alumnos ganando la risa de toda la clase.

"Oh, tenemos un chistoso" hablo Sebasu con una mirada que asusto todo el mundo. "Porque no muestras tus dotes de profesor entonces" dijo el profesor que camino hacia el alumno con un aura que asusto por completo al pobre chico.

"_esa no es una mirada de una persona normal, Dattebayo_" pensó Naruto que miro a sus amigos y ellos le devolvieron la mirada pensando lo mismo que el Uzumaki.

"Vamos a cambiar de tema" suspiro Sebasu que caminaba aliviando a los alumnos "pero antes preséntate Hinata "dijo el profesor que abrió de golpe la puerta revelando una chica de pelo azul oscuro, que miro de sorpresa al ser descubierta.

"_Pe..pero no hice ningún ruido_" pensó la Hyuuga en shock.

"Hinata" salto Naruto feliz abrazando a su amiga.

"_Naruto-kun, me está abrazando, Naruto-kun me está abrazando_" pensó antes de desmayarse la Hyuuga.

"¿Hinata?" pregunto Naruto confundido al ver la chica desmayada en sus brazos.

"llévala a la enfermería" suspiro Sebasu al ver la escena.

"¿podemos acompañarlos?" pregunto Lucy preocupada por su amiga y pudo ver como el profesor afirmaba con la cabeza.

Todos los amigos de Naruto fueron a la enfermería excepto una persona que se quedó atrás para informa después a su amigos lo que paso en clase.

"No me extraña su desmayo, ha tomado toda su fuerza para llegar aquí y el abrazo fue demasiada para ella" murmuro Sebasu mirando la puerta que se cerró al salir el ultima, sin saber que alguien lo escucho.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando de repente una chica de pelo azul oscuro abrió sus ojos malva claro y pudo apreciar un techo blanco confundiendo a la chica.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto Hinata confundida.

"En la enfermería" respondió Naruto muy cerca de la chica.

La hyuuga tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y levantarse bruscamente que sin querer dio un cabezazo a Naruto dejando inconsciente a la chica de nuevo.

"Naruto volviste a dejarla Ok" salto Nami tirando de la oreja del Uzumaki.

"Vamos Nami, tranquilízate" intento Lucy calmar a la chica junto con Inoue.

Después de unos minutos….

La chica volvió a abrir los ojos pero esta vez se levantó levemente de la cama y pudo ver como todo el mundo sonrió al ver a la chica.

"Hola" hablo Orihime con una sonrisa, mientras todo saludaba de igual forma.

"Ho...Hola" respondió Hinata con mucha dificultar y ocultando levemente sus ojos.

"Ahora estamos todo el mundo, Dattebayo" salto Naruto con su sonrisa.

"Estoy encendido" hablo Natsu con la misma intensidad.

"Natsu cuantas veces te he dicho que no diga eso" salto Lucy levemente sonrojada.

"Que divertidos, sisisi" hablo Luffy tranquilamente.

"Oye no te rías por esa estupideces" suspiro Nami mirando a otro lado.

La hyuuga miro sorprendida a sus amigos que hablaban con normalidad entre ellos, como si todos esos años separados no hubieran existidos realmente, volviendo a esos días de antaño, antes de la muerte de su madre, antes de sufrir todo esos insultos y maltrato, sin darse cuentas largas lagrimas recorrían en sus mejillas, llamando la atención de todos.

"Hinata" miro Videl sorprendida al ver el estado de la chica.

"Es..Esto no es un…snif...Sueño ¿verdad?" dijo Hinata intentando limpiar las lágrimas sin éxitos "no desapareareis snif si me despierto ¿verdad?" apretó fuertemente sus puños y cerro los ojos con fuerza por miedo que todo fuera una ilusión.

"No, no es un sueño y no vamos a desaparecer, Dattabayo" respondió Naruto agarrando gentilmente la mano y apoyo su frente con suavidad.

"¿de verdad?" pregunto Hinata intentando parar de llorar y Naruto sonrió afirmando con la cabeza.

"abrazo de oso" salto Natsu de repente.

Por una vez todo el mundo siguió la orden de peli rosa y todos abrazaron a la Hyuuga, que volvió a llorar pero esta vez, desde mucho tiempo fueron lágrimas de alegría y no de tristeza.

"Es mejor de lo que esperaba, me alegro que su tutora aceptara" hablo Sebasu detrás de la puerta antes de irse para dejarlo un momento de intimidad.

Después todos fueron a sus respectivos hogares, aunque el Uzumaki no sentía seguro dejar a la hyuuga sola después de verla llorar, pudo ver cómo. Nami y Orihime prometieron que estaría con ella en todo momento aceptando de mala leche pero al ver como Nami amenazaba con cobrarle acepto muy rápido sabiendo bien que esta sería capaz de hacerlo realmente.

Residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki

Al llegar a su hogar Naruto dejo su cosa en su habitación y fue la cocina para ver si había algo para comer, cuando fue pillada por su madre.

"Naruto, suelta esto, no falta nada para la cena, Dattabane" salto Kushina levemente enojada.

"Pero tengo hambre, Dattabayo" se quejó el rubio

"Oni-san es glotón" salto una niña de 5 años igual que Naruto solo que su pelo era liso y era del sexo opuesto.

"Naruko no te meta en esto" hablo Naruto levemente enojado sin saber que eso le metería en un problema.

Sin decir nada la niña le dio una patada en la espinilla a su hermano dejándolo tumbado en el suelo en el dolor, mientras la niña se fue de la sala.

"¿de dónde ha sacado ese carácter?" pregunto Kushina levemente sorprendida.

"pues de ti" error para Naruto al ver como su madre miro con enojo haciendo que su pelo se dividió en nueve colas.

"¿Cuáles son tu últimas palabras? Dattabane" hablo Kushina con una voz que cualquiera ser asustaría.

"Me alegro haber visto a Hinata hoy, Dattabayo" hablo Naruto pensando que no saldría vivo de la paliza.

"¿que acaba de decir?" pregunto Kushina volviendo a la normalidad al escuchar el nombre de la hija de su mejor amiga.

"Que he visto a Hinata hoy" dijo Naruto cuando hizo clic en su mente "Ella está en mi clase, como dije anteriormente esta clase esta todos mis amigos de hace 10 años, aunque Hinata se ha unido hoy" hablo Naruto con una sonrisa al ver como su madre se había calmado.

"¿Cómo esta Hana?" pregunto Kushina con ansiedad pero lo ocultaba.

"no lo he preguntado" intento Naruto mentir sin mucho éxito.

"me está mintiendo" dijo Kushina cuando ve como levemente se levanta su pelo amenazando en forma supuestamente nueve cola.

"murió" murmuro Naruto, pero lo suficiente para que su madre lo escuchara.

"¿Qué?" quedo en shock Kushina, que se sentó de repente en el sofá sorprendida.

"¿mama?" Miro Naruto y vio cómo su madre tenía la cara blanca "Voy por un poco de agua, Dattabayo" se levantó rápido hacia la cocina preocupado.

"Mu…muerta" puso sus manos en su cara "¿Cuándo?, ¿cómo?, ¿Por qué no tuve ninguna noticia?" murmuro la mujer sin entender que había pasado.

Residencia Kurosaki

Ichigo dejo sus cosas y se sentó en su cama y dio un gran suspiro, entendía muy bien el dolor a perder una madre y más si era muy unido.

"Oni-chan la comida está casi lista" hablo la voz de una niña de repente sorprendiendo al chico.

"Ya voy Yuzu" sonrió levemente al chico.

"Bueno al menos tiene a nosotros y su familia" sonrió al recordar a sus dos hermanas menores y parte de su padre.

Residencia Monkey. D

Luffy caminaba tranquilamente, sabía que su abuelo estaba ocupado y su padre aún está lejos en otro país, solo espero que su hermano Aces estuviera para pasar el rato. Se sentó y miro al techo, no tenía ninguna memoria de su madre aunque su abuelo le había dicho tal como era, no era lo mismo escucharlo que verlo, por eso solo se limitó a sonreír en esta situación.

Residencia Son Goku.

Después de comer se fue a su habitación, su madre se alegró de que había elegido el club de literatura, aunque su padre sonrió noto que estaba algo triste, sabía que el quería que lo superada en la arte marciales, pero no podía o al menos por ahora.

Miro a su hermano menor Goten jugar con unas lagartijas, suspiro al ver que en este mundo no existían lagartijas gigantes porque estaría seguro que su hermano intentaría atraparlo, suspiro aunque era inteligente sabía que por mucho que pensara no podría entender completamente lo que sufrió su amiga, para eso tenía que perder un ser querido y eso no lo desearía por nada del mundo.

Residencia Satan.

Videl camina tranquilamente a su casa, había terminado de comer y hablado con su padre, había intentado hablar algo de su madre y por sorpresa de ella su padre hablo del tema, estaba tranquila al saber que su padre quería a su madre, pero eso no significa que no aceptara las estupideces que hace él, suspiro al menos empieza a entender un poco porque su madre se fijó en su padre pero aún no entendía como se casó con él, pensó que cuando estaba con su madre su actitud era diferente, de repente se paró al sentir un escalofrió pero descarto la idea que salió de su cabeza.

Residencia Fairy Hills

Hinata estaba tranquilamente junto con Nami, Orihime y Lucy, estaba feliz de que estuviera acompañada pero aún no era capaz de hablar normalmente y eso noto sus amigas.

"Hinata tranquilízate no te voy a cobrar por hablar" hablo Nami en broma.

"Pero a Luffy le cobraste una vez" pregunto Lucy confundida.

"Eso era por otra cosa" salto Nami levemente sonrojada al recodar el motivo.

"Ho esta sonrojada" salto Inoue con una sonrisa.

"¿quiere que te cobre?" salto Nami enojada.

"Pero apena tengo para pagar el alquiler" respondió Orihime inocentemente.

"Perdona" respondió Nami arrepentida al recodar la situación de su amiga.

"Orihime-san" hablo Hinata con algo de dificultar.

"Dime" hablo Inoue tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo era tu madre?" preguntó la Hyuuga tímidamente.

"No se" respondió Inoue inocentemente "Lo único que recuerdo es a mi hermano" hablo con sinceridad la chica.

"lo siento" intento Hinata contener las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir.

"tranquila" intento Orihime animarla

"_quiere saberlo para tener una pista para superar el dolor de la perdida, ¿verdad?_" pensaron Nami y Lucy cuando de repente las dos chicas miraron a otro lado tristemente.

"bueno chicas me tengo que ir" hablo Lucy despidiéndose de las chicas.

Continuara…..

¿reviews?

l

l

l

v


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

"Buenos días Naruto" hablo Natsu que empezó a caminar al lado del Uzumaki para llegar al instituto.

"Buenas" dijo algo desanimado llamando la atención del peli rosa.

"¿paso algo?" pregunto Natsu confundido al ver la cara de su amigo.

"Mi madre, Dattabayo" confeso el rubio sin decir nada más.

"Ok" respondió el peli rosa sabiendo cómo era la actitud de la madre de Naruto.

"se enteró lo de Hinata" respondió el rubio bajando la cabeza.

"¿Cómo fue?" pregunto levemente preocupado.

"el infierno" respondió dando un suspiro "Naruko y yo nos escondimos en el despacho de papa, era el único sitio seguro hasta que apareciera mi padre para calmar a la habanero sangrienta, Dattabayo" explico abrazándose a si mismo por el miedo.

"¿he?, ¿Naruko?" pregunto Natsu confundido.

"Mi hermana menor" respondió tranquilamente el rubio.

"¿tú también?" miro sorprendido el peli rosa ante la noticia.

"¿Tiene hermana menor?" pregunto con interés el Uzumaki.

"si, Wendy" respondió Natsu con orgullo, confundiendo levemente a Naruto por su actitud.

"me pregunto si no somos los único con hermanos" pregunto Naruto con interés.

"Recuerdo que Nami era la menor de dos hijas" hablo Natsu recordando un poco el pasado.

"Luffy también, aún recuerdo su hermano Ace" sonrió el rubio al recodar cuando jugaban a ser piratas, aunque le gustaba mas el juego de ninjas.

"Orihime …. mejor no decir nada" los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos levemente nerviosos.

"Ichigo, ¿tenía hermanos menores?, Porque mayores no tiene" pregunto Natsu levemente confundido.

"Ni idea, ¿Videl?" miro Naruto esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

"Dijo claramente que era hija única" respondió tranquilamente el peli rosa "Sobre Gohan, comentaba que le gustaría tener un hermano o hermana, ¿sus padres llamaron a la cigüeña?" pregunto Natsu inocentemente.

"no comento" respondió Naruto mirando a otro lado "sobre Lucy" miro al peli rosa esperando una respuesta.

"sigue siendo hija única" hablo Natsu tranquilamente.

"Ok" respondió Naruto cuando sonó la campana del instituto "vamos a llegar tarde, Dattabayooo" dijo el rubio cuando los dos chicos empezaron a correr.

Después de conseguir llegar a tiempo, el grupo de Naruto se fue a comer en el patio trasero después de acabar las primera horas de clases, hablaron con normalidad cuando Natsu comento sobre los hermanos.

"Quiero ver a Naruko-san y Wendy-san, seguro que son muy mono" salto Inoue imaginado que estaba dando un gran abrazo amoroso.

"me preocupa en presentar a mi hermana, Dattabayo" miro Naruto preocupado por su hermana igual que Natsu.

"entonces tu hermano se llama Goten, empieza por la misma letra, sisisisisi" hablo Luffy hablando con Gohan.

"Oye oni-chan me da 5.000 euros" salto Nami interpretando a una linda hermana menor.

"aunque sea un hermano mayor no significa que te vaya a dar dinero" salto Ichigo con una vena en la frente.

Con toda la conversación de hermanos, Lucy se sentó levemente alejada, se sentía algo celosa de sus amigos, cuando Videl se sentó a su lado llamando su atención.

"es difícil ser hija única, ¿no?" hablo Videl con una sonrisa.

"Si me gustaría saber que se siente tener un hermano mayor" miro a Ichigo, Gohan, Natsu y Naruto" o una hermana menor "volvió la cabeza para mirar a Nami y Luffy.

"Yo también, pero no puede ser" confeso Videl con una triste sonrisa.

"Si, después de todo solo nuestro padre puede decidir tener o no otro hijo" miro Lucy levemente al suelo tristemente.

"Espera, espera" salto Nami llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

"Tiene una hermana menor, ¿Cómo es?" preguntó Orihime a Hinata que tenía la vista ocultada con su flequillo con un leve rubor.

"E…Es peli castaña con…con el pe…pelo largo y ti..tiene el mismo co..color de ojo que yo y…y es más seguro que yo" dijo lo último levemente triste confundiendo todo el mundo.

"que bien, puede que mi hermana y la tuya sea grandes amiga, como nuestra madres, Dattabayo" salto Naruto felizmente cuando de repente ve a Hinata tristemente.

"Idiota" agarro Nami de la oreja de Naruto y murmuro flojo para que no lo escuchara. "le hiciste recodar lo de su madre" dijo con un tono de terror que asustaría hasta el mismo diablo.

"Lo, lo siento" murmuro Naruto asustarlo levemente.

"Chicos, mejor nos vamos a clase" hablo Lucy cuando de repente sonó el timbre afirmando lo que dijo su amiga.

Las clases siguieron con normalidad hasta que llego la clase de Acuario, todas las chicas corrieron asustada de la maestra cuando de repente saco una manguera y empezó a lanzar agua a toda presión.

"jajajajaj eso es buena, Luce esta toda empapada" dijo Natsu riéndose en el suelo mientras Lucy intentaba levantarse del chaparon que le dieron.

"me preocupa a Hinata" miro Naruto a Hinata que estaba en el suelo boca abajo sin mostrar signo de vida.

"Nami no sabía que te gustaba jugar así, sisisisi" Luffy estaba en el suelo igual que su compañero Natsu, sin saber que la chica estaba dando una mirada de muerte.

"Porque tengo la sensación de que algo malo no va a pasar" pregunto Ichigo levemente preocupado.

"Corre" hablo Gohan que empezó a correr como si el demonio le persiguiera.

"¿he?" miro todos los chicos confundido al ver a Gohan lejos de ellos cuando de repente ve a Acuario delante de ellos.

"A correr panda de inútiles, oraaaaaaaaaaaaa" dijo la profesora que abrió el grifo soltando un gran chorro de agua.

Por desgracia el único que salió vivo del grupo fue Ichigo que corrió después de ver a Gohan correr, después de terminar la carrera, el único que estaba seco era Videl, Gohan y Ichigo.

"¿Qué clase de profesor hace eso?" dijo Nami enojada mientras tiraba de las mejilla de Luffy por adverse reído con anterioridad.

"Lucy kick" salto Lucy dando una patada a Natsu que dejo incrustado en la pared.

"Lo siento Luce, no volveré hacerlo" murmuro Natsu semiinconsciente.

"Lu..Lucy-san no no era pa...para dar una patada" hablo Hinata levemente sonrojada al recodar lo sucedido.

"No era por adverse reído" respondió Lucy levemente sonrojada.

"¿entonces porque?" pregunto Videl confundida trayendo algunas toallas para sus amigos.

"Pervertido" murmuro la Heartfilia ocultando sus pechos.

Al ver el gesto, las chicas miraron sus camisetas y notaron que levemente se le veía sus sujetadores sonrojando a las chicas, mientras que una peliazul se desmayó de vergüenza.

"¡12.000 euros por el espectáculo!" miro Nami seriamente haciendo que todos los chicos salieran corriendo de la habitación por temor de la peli naranja.

"menos mal que no puse una llamativo" hablo Orihime inocentemente levemente sonrojada.

"Eres muy inocente Inoue" suspiro Videl que le entrego la toalla.

"lo juro que lo voy a cobrarlo" intervino Nami enojada cogiendo una toalla de mal humor.

"Alguien me ayuda a despertar a Hinata" dijo Lucy que intentaba levantar a Hinata del suelo.

"¡ho!, bonito sujetador" hablo Nami mirando lo que tenía la Hyuuga.

"¿me ayudáis o no?" miro la chica Heartfilia con una vena en la frente.

"Ya voy" suspiro Videl que dejo la toalla en la silla y fue a ayudar a su amiga.

"oye" llamo Orihime la atención de las chicas "¿Qué hacemos con él?" señalo la chica a Natsu que seguía incrustado en la pared.

"Que lo ayude los chicos" respondieron las chicas al mismo tiempo sin preocuparse por el peli rosa.

Fuera estaba los chicos levemente asustados porque sabían que Nami sería capaz de cobrarlo y no podían decir a sus padres que fue por cierta escena de ropa mojada con ciertas chicas con grandes delantera.

"Mi madre me mata si lo sabe, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto con un escalofrío por su espalda a recodar a su madre.

"mi hermano saltaría orgulloso, Sisisisis" sonrió Luffy con su típica sonrisa.

"Si mi padre se entera, me da el discurso de la abeja y la flor y no quiero volver a escucharlo de el" hablo Ichigo agachando la cabeza.

"pues no me había dado cuenta hasta que Lucy lo dijo" hablo Gohan tranquilamente.

"Eso es porque Videl no se mojó" hablo Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que Gohan se sonroje.

"¿Qué? ¿Yo?" Pregunto Gohan completamente sonrojado y nervioso.

"Chicos ya podéis entrar" intervino Videl tranquilamente.

"salvado, sisisisi" hablo Luffy confundiendo levemente a la chica.

Siguieron la clase con normalidad cuando tocaron el timbre, los chicos se levantaron cuando el profesor Franky detuvo la clase llamando la atención de sus alumnos.

"Chicos hoy empieza las inscripción de los clubes, hasta aquí cybor" hablo el profesor como si fuera un robot ganando una gota anime a todos sus alumnos.

"nos vamos Natsu" salto Naruto felizmente siendo perseguido por el peli rosa.

"me pregunto qué materiales tendrá" hablo Nami mirando a Orihime.

"no lo sé, solo espero que nos deje dibujar lo que quiera" respondió Inoue con una sonrisa.

"solo espero que el club de kendo no esté lleno de pandilleros" suspiro Ichigo yendo al club.

"Gohan voy a ser la capitana del club de Karate" salto Videl con energía mientras Gohan suspiro levemente.

"Lucy, ¿nos vamos?" hablo Gohan tranquilamente, la chica pensaba ir con el cuándo recordó algo.

"Hinata, ¿Qué club te unes?" pregunto Lucy con interés.

"Ni..ninguno" confeso la Hyuuga confundiendo a los dos chicos "me…me unire cu..cuando tenga más con…confianza" respondió Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ok" afirmo la Heartfilia no muy convencido pero lo dejo pasar esta vez.

Caminaron hacia la biblioteca del instituto, los dos hablaron de cosas triviales cuando llegaron al lugar.

"con permiso" Toco Gohan tranquilamente mientras entraba junto con Lucy.

"Como me gustaría que Natsu hiciera ese gesto" murmuro la chica dando un suspiro.

"¿gesto?" pregunto Gohan confundido.

"Natsu entra sin llamar" se ve como la rubia empieza a sonrojar levemente "ya imagina que ha pasado cuando entra sin llamar cuando está _ocupado_" dijo ella sonrojándose aún más.

"Y yo pensando que había cambiado algo" suspiro Gohan al recodar como era Natsu con su amiga Lucy en el pasado.

"Vamos a ver dónde está el representante del club" miro Lucy por los alrededores cuando entro un chico de pelo corto marrón con gafas que ocultaba sus ojos por completo.

"Bienvenidos" sonrió el chico "¿es para uniros al club de literatura?" afirmaron Lucy y Gohan con la cabeza "Ok, rellenar esto y 50 euros" dijo entregando los documentos.

"¿he?" se quedó Lucy blanca al escuchar que había que pagar.

"¿para qué son los 50 euros?" pregunto Gohan mientras rellenaba el documento.

"para poder utilizar los libros de la biblioteca sin ningún restricción, además de poder utilizar el lugar a la hora que quieras, los que no son club tiene esas restricciones de horario, además de poder pedir libros a otro lugares sin tener que ir a por ellos" explico el representante tranquilamente.

"Vale, pero no sabía que había que pagar" dijo Lucy muy nerviosa, llamando la atención de Gohan.

"¿está bien?" pregunto Gohan preocupado.

"Si, solo que no me esperaba esto" confeso la rubia aun nerviosa.

"Puede pedirlo a Nami" aconsejo su amigo al ver que estaba la rubia en un aprieto.

"No, gracias" dijo rápidamente confundiendo aún más a Gohan.

"Pero ella no cobra intereses como a los chicos" respondió Gohan al recodar los supuesto intereses que ponía Nami a los chicos.

"No te preocupes, yo volveré en otro momento" dijo Lucy apenada cuando Gohan agarro el brazo de la chica.

"Voy a pagar" dijo entregando el dinero para ingresar los dos al club.

"Yo…" pensaba negarse la chica Heartfilia pero al ver como su amigo se negaba suspiro "te lo devolveré pronto" murmuro por lo bajo la chica.

Al salir, Lucy se despidió de su amigo y camino un poco por lo pasillo cuando se paró de golpe y se apoyó contra la pared.

"Ya no me queda casi dinero de mi madre" murmuro tristemente "¿Dónde podría trabajar para una chica de 16 años?" se deja caer de rodilla "¿Cuántos tiempo podre seguir así?" dijo mordiendo levemente los labio mientras ocultaba la mirada con su flequillo.

Continuara….

¿Reviews?

l

l

l

l

v


End file.
